Dawn of the Golden Witch/Colored Text
This page contains all the red truths and blue truths for the episode, contextualized and arranged by chapter. Chapter 2: Game Master Featherine and Ange are reading a story of Battler reviving Beatrice, who has lost their memories and is like a chick. * Featherine: Beato lost any chance or hope of winning. Even though she knew this, she pretended not to and kept on fighting for many, many games. * Featherine: So, Beato will not return. Her hopes were crushed. She's spent all of the willpower that she might have used to regain the will to fight. Therefore... that Beatrice will never revive again Chapter 3: True Feelings Chick Beato wonders why they were created. * Chick Beato: If I can't regain them, can't you at least tell me what kind of person the Beatrice Father loved was? *Kumasawa: Th, that is something I can tell you, but... *Chick Beato: I was born for father's sake. So, I want to become the Golden Witch Beatrice that Father desires. Chapter 5: The Source of Magic Maria talks about a magic trick to make candies appear from a cup, which Erika vehemently rejects. *Erika: Magic is impossible. You might be telling a lie about something that never happened!! *Dlanor: Repetition DEMANDED. Failure to respond will be a violation of Knox's 7th. * Maria: Ahahah, I'll respond! This is the truth! This story really happened!! *Erika: This wouldn't have anything to do with a trick in the actual cup or table, making this just a sleight of hand, right? That would be against the rules, wouldn't it?!?! *Dlanor: Hidden devices and tricks are in violation of Knox's 3rd. However, if and only if foreshadowing has been presented, these are permitted by Knox's 8th. * Narration: Knox's 3rd prohibits hidden doors and devices that have no clues pointing towards them. However, by presenting foreshadowing and clues that point towards the existence of said devices, Knox's 8th allows them to be used. *Maria: They had no such tricks like that!! It was just an ordinary table and an ordinary cup!! That's why it's magic, not sleight of hand!! Erika performs the cup trick *Maria: Erika... you can... use magic too...? *Erika: See? It's magic, isn't it? What I did there. *Maria: Y, yeah!! *Erika: So, in other words- * Narration: Erika smiled pleasantly. She and Maria had finally reached a deep understanding... *Erika: You're a morooooooooooooon!!! While you had your eyes closed, I just lifted the cup up and tossed a candy in!! Call that magic? It's just a third-rate triiiiiick, hyahhaaaaaaah!!! There's my blue truth as the detective. Now, as the Witch of Truth, here's my red truuuuuuuuuuth!!! *Erika: Your so-called candy magic is nothing more than a sleight of hand!! Just a sleight of hand that the fake witch calling herself Beatrice or whatever claimed was magic!! *Erika: I mean, seriously, did you really get tricked by such a stupid sleight of hand? The magic that your perspective speaks of is completely untrustworthy!!!" *Erika: Everything that you ever thought was magic was just a trick that you didn't get!! There's no way it was magic! There's no way magic exiiiiiiiiiiiiiists!! *Erika: ...Huuuh?! *Sakutaro: P, putting the candy in this cup might have been your sleight of hand, but that doesn't prove that Beato's magic was also a sleight of hand. Uryuuu--!! *Erika: However, you also can't prove that it could only have been done with magic!! You rotten stuffed animaaaal!! *Gertrude: ...Please, allow me to speak. *Cornelia: Know that this is a meaningless battle. *Erika: You damn scraps of paper!! Why'd you have to butt in at the good part...?!! *Dlanor: That is ENOUGH. Lady MARIA has been shown that the magic which makes candy appear in a cup could possibly be a trick that she misunderstood to be MAGIC. Therefore, her claim that it was magic is DISMISSED." *Sakutaro: However, it might really have been magic when Maria saw it...! Just because it can be done by a sleight of hand doesn't disprove magic. Chapter 7: Magic of a Different Interpretation Chick Beato tries the cup magic trick *Chick Beato: C, could this be...magic...? *Elder Beato: *cackle*cackle*cackle*...Yes, it is. You used magic to create a golden flower petal inside an overturned cup. It was a splendid bit of magic." Chapter 12: About the Crime Scene First Twilight Battler, Eva, Kyrie, Natsuhi, Rosa, and Maria have been found dead, locked inside of their own rooms with the chain set. In the case of Rosa and Maria, they were in the parlor with the door blockaded. Erika has given up her detective's authority and cannot accurately determine the cause of death. *Erika: . Then let's start simple and confirm the definition of a closed room. Dlanor! Please read it aloud. *Dlanor: UNDERSTOOD. We demand that the following be REPEATED. * Narration: Dlanor spread out one of those scrolls that some official would always spread out when announcing the king in western fairy tales, and read it aloud. *Dlanor: First. 'The rooms with the six people in them are all closed ROOMS'. *Battler: Acknowledged. Of course, that's only until Gohda and the others severed the chains and destroyed the closed rooms. * Narration: At a nod from Dlanor, Cornelia, who stood behind her, started taking notes. *Dlnor: Second. 'The definition of closed room implies that it is impossible to construct from the OUTSIDE'. *Battler: Acknowledged. *Chick Beato: ...In other words, no trickery done from the outside can construct a closed room. It is not permitted for a chain lock to be reset from the outside by a skillfully used wire, for example. *Erika: I didn't need you to tell me that. Dlanor, please continue. *Dlanor: Third. 'The definition of a closed room implies that all forms of interference that pass between the inside and outside of the room are PREVENTED'. *Battler: Acknowledged. However, I won't deny the kinds of interference that you'd expect from a normal room, such as knocks, voices, and the extension telephone line. *Dlanor: Fourth. 'At the time of the deconstruction of the closed rooms, none existed within the rooms except the VICTIMS (Natsuhi, Eva, Kyrie, Rosa, Maria, Battler)'. *Battler: Acknowledged. Battler refuses to confirm that no murders were committed after the deconstruction of the closed rooms *Erika: ...Sheesh, what twisted logic. You probably see what we're getting at. Krauss's group cut the chain and destroyed the closed rooms, then killed the people inside. I just want you to argue against this. *Dlanor: Lady Erika, it is insufficient to refer to 'Krauss's group', an unspecified number of PEOPLE. You should first check to see which humans entered the room after the closed room was DECONSTRUCTED. *Gertrude: Allow me to speak. Excepting the victims, those who entered the closed rooms were Krauss, Rudolf, Hideyoshi, and Gohda. *Cornelia: Allow me to speak. This is based on hearsay. There is no proof that others did not enter. *Erika: I know that already. Let's have you repeat that. 'After the deconstruction of the closed rooms, then excluding me, only Krauss, Rudolf, Hideyoshi, and Gohda entered the rooms'. *Battler: Sure. Acknowledged. However, this only applies to the current point in time. It's possible that some later development in the game will cause more people to enter. *Erika: Repeat it. 'Krauss, Rudolf, Hideyoshi, and Gohda are not culprits'. *Battler: ... *Chick Beato: Why not answer? If we refuse, they'll leave behind a blue truth saying that Krauss and the others were culprits. *Battler: ...Sure. I'll acknowledge it, but I'll make the language more strict. Krauss, Rudolf, Hideyoshi, and Gohda...were not involved in the murders of Natsuhi, Eva, Kyrie, Rosa, Maria, and Battler. *Dlanor: Let us CONTINUE. Next, 'the victims did not die by any method other than HOMICIDE'. *Battler: Acknowledged. Chapter 14: A Small Contradiction Erika confirms the locations of the characters *Erika: From now on, let's refer to the room next to the cousins' room as 'the next room over'. Does that work for you?! *Battler: That's easy to remember. Got it. And? * Erika: When I check the characters' locations as I am about to, I am not concerned with whether they are alive or dead. Think of it as the location of their body. And of course, I'm referring to the current point in time. Here we go. *Erika: 'The six first twilight victims are located at the places where they were discovered. Natsuhi is in her room, Eva is in the VIP room, Kyrie is in Krauss's study, Rosa and Maria are in the parlor, and you are in the guest room!' *Battler: ... *Erika: Don't tell me you're already going to refuse?! *Battler: ...Don't worry. I acknowledge it. *Erika: . I'll continue. 'Hideyoshi, George, Shannon, Kumasawa, and Nanjo are in the next room over!' *Battler: Acknowledged. Battler is asked to remove Kinzo from the definition of 'everyone' since he's already dead *Batler: No, ...okay, I acknowledge it. I acknowledge that everyone else is in the cousins' room. Erika receives some tape and retroactively puts it on the doors to the cousins' room and the next room over, sealing everyone inside. She also retroactively puts it on Battler's room after checking his corpse the first time. *Dlanor: By the seals on the doors and windows, the complete sealing of both the cousin room and the next room over has been GUARANTEED. Chapter 15: Logic Error Erika checks on Battler's room. *Dlanor: We have confirmed that the seals to the guest room are UNDAMAGED. Since the time Lady Erika confirmed Battler's presence, this closed room has been PRESERVED. Lambda promises to judge if each red truth is valid *Lambda: I've been watching since the beginning. ...It's okay, don't worry. I am impartial in my judgments. *Chick Beato: C, can you say that in red...? *Lambda: Yep. I swear that I am impartial in my judgments. I was very impartial in the last game, wasn't I? Battler's Room Erika breaks the seal on Battler's room and begins searching for him, locking the door behind her. Battler is nowhere to be found. *Battler: No, it's my move. ...I'll say it. ... Ushiromiya Battler is not on the bed. *Erika: Before I start searching, I have one blue truth I can use without a search. There is a possibility of a hidden door X that is impossible to discover. He's hidden behind that, so it is impossible for me to find him. *Battler: Knox's 3rd. It is forbidden for hidden passages to exist. *Chick Beato: ...No hidden places that are impossible for Erika-san to find exist inside the guest room. Erika confirms the layout of the bedroom *Dlanor: ...The guest room is divided into two rooms, the bedroom and the BATHROOM. Lady Erika has currently searched the entire bedroom SECTION. There is only one EXCEPTION. *Erika: ...I'll leave that one place be for the time being. So, were there any irregularities discovered in the bedroom? *Dlanor: There were NONE. Except for one location, there is no one to be seen in the BEDROOM. *Erika: Let's check the inside of the bathroom. Was Battler seen? *Dlanor: NO. No one was seen in the BATHROOM. *Erika: . Now we've confirmed that, except for one location, Battler does not exist in anywhere inside the guest room. *Erika: Blue truth. You did not vanish from this room. You just hid yourself to make it seem as though you'd disappeared from a closed room. The place you are hiding...is the 'one exception' that I haven't investigated yet. *Erika: This is the one exception. The walk-in closet next to the entrance!! *Battler: ... *Dlanor: There are no places in which to hide other than THIS. You are now hiding in HERE. *Battler: ...This is my response...to your 'Battler is hiding in the closet'... Take this. *Battler: Ushiromiya Battler does not exist within the guest room. ...There are no exceptions, including the closet. *Erika: Let me announce a retroactive move. This occurs back in the very beginning, right after I broke the seals and entered this room. ...At that time, I immediately closed the door, reset the chain, and sealed this room. *Battler: Objection. Gohda severed the chain back when the crime was first discovered. Since the chain lock is not functioning, it is impossible to use it to create a seal. *Bern: Objection overruled. Erika repaired the chain lock. ...See? * Chick Beato: ...Impossible. How could she have repaired a brass chain? *Lambda: It is possible to repair. Have you forgotten, Beato? The duct tape seals. Erika used that packing tape to join the two cut ends of the chain together, 'sealing' them. In other words, the chain was repaired by the packing tape, and this room once again became a closed room locked from the inside. * Chick Beato: O, objection. Erika-san has already used up her duct tape seals, hasn't she...?! She shouldn't be able to use them anymore...! *lambda: Objection overruled. The use of the duct tape wasn't limited by the number of strips, right? It was by the number of rooms. ...The only restriction was to limit it to only three rooms. ...Erika chose this guest room to be one of those rooms. So, Erika has the right to seal as many places as many times as she wants within this room. *Erika: So, with this retroactive move, I proclaim that the chain lock has been repaired by the duct tape seal and has regained its original functionality. And, thanks to that, I locked the room upon entering it and made this guest room a closed room from the inside once more. Battler's Escape Battler claims he does not exist inside the guestroom and has escaped without breaking the chain lock. * Narration: Even a move such as him leaving the closet during the scene in the bathroom and hiding in another place--say, under the bed--wouldn't work because he had proclaimed that 'Battler does not exist within the guest room'. If he could construct logic that allowed him to escape from here while preserving the chain lock's position, then Erika would be the one facing a fatal blow. However, if he didn't have that logic... if he failed... it would be a logic error. The worst and lowest forbidden move that would instantly end the game in his defeat. He would have no way to recover. For Battler, deciding how to respond to this demand... was a very advanced and difficult decision... *Battler: ...I will repeat it. The lock caused by the chain is intact. Battler claims that someone swapped places with him in the closet without breaking the chain lock. * Narration: Yes. Battler truly isn't inside this guest room right now. However, that doesn't mean that no one else is inside it. Kyrie took Battler's place in the closet, the one exception that Erika had left, and is there still... * Narration: Kyrie... saved Battler... * Narration: USHIROMIYA KYRIE CANNOT SAVE BATTLER. * Narration: ...Huh...? *Lambda: Wh, what do you mean...? *Dlanor: ...Ushiromiya Kyrie...cannot save Battler. *Lambda: Then let's switch it to Natsuhi. Ushiromiya Natsuhi switched places with Battler...! *Erika: Dlanor. Do it. *Dlanor: As you WISH. * Narration: Dlanor's red longsword... smashed Natsuhi's piece into little bits... How...?! How... can Erika deny this logic... without the detective's authority?! *Dlanor: Ushiromiya Natsuhi cannot save Battler. *Lambda: Th, then Eva! Ushiromiya Eva! *Dlanor: Ushiromiya Eva cannot save Battler. *Lambda: Then Rosa! Maria! *Dlanor: USELESS. Rosa and Maria can't save him EITHER. ...DEATHDEATHDEATHDEATH DEATHDEATHDEATH ! ! !! *Erika: So, you've finally noticed. That's right. That's the only reason... I abandoned the detective's authority this time around. You told me I could make the detective proclamation whenever I wanted, right? Well, unfortunately, I am no longer capable of making that proclamation. *Battler: Knox... which rule was it...? *Dlanor: Knox's 7th. ......It is...forbidden for the detective to be the culprit. *Erika: Without the detective's authority, I can't tell whether the victims are dead or faking. So, I needed a way to be sure. And, if possible, it would be preferable if they were removed from the game board, so that they couldn't make a mess of things later on. *Erika: So, I dashed through the chaos-filled mansion, visited all the crime scenes, and...I re-killed all of them. *Chick Beato: Wh... what on... earth... *Bern: ...Of course, she couldn't just kill them however she liked. It had to be a perfect way of killing, good enough that their deaths could be determined with the red truth. Erika made sure of that. *Bern: The manner in which they were each killed differed, ...but afterwards, she completely severed the heads of all those she killed. ...That method of killing is solid enough to be called a red truth, right...? Lambda...? *Erika: All five people I killed...were very much alive until the moment I killed them. ...Everyone faithfully played dead as best they could until the moment just before I killed them, okay? Erika confirms the tape on the cousins' room and next room over are intact. *Erika: !! Okay, you two! Why don't you show everyone watching at home on their TVs?!! Please have a look at the duct tape seals on both doors!! So, what do you think of them...?! Are they broken, or aren't they...? Please, let us have the red truth!! *Gertrude and Cornelia: Please, allow me to speak. Know that neither is broken. *Gertrude: Know that an unbroken seal proves that there are still none who have entered or exited. *Cornelia: It needs no second telling, but know that entry or exit without breaking the seal is impossible!! Unable to explain how he escaped the room, Battler becomes trapped in a logic error until he can figure out how. *Bern: Here's the room you'll spend your days in from now on. ...You just need to escape from this room by any means you want.° *Erika: ...However, there are conditions. As I believe you know, these were all things you forced on yourself. *Erika:...First, this room is a closed room created from the inside. The seals on the windows are intact, so there can be no escape through there. Of course, there is no way to escape by leaving through the bathroom. ...I'll make it simple. There is no exit to escape from except for this door. However, the chain lock on this door is set. You can unset and reset it all you want, but you can only do so from the inside. Furthermore, you are free to go out through the door, but you cannot leave or escape while the chain lock is unset. You have to show that you can escape from this room with the chain lock still connected...!! Chapter 16: The Demon Wedding Ceremony Battler's furniture inspect the guesthouse and think of a way to free him. *Gaap: ...It is possible for Kanon to save Battler. After Erika sealed the room, he left by the window, switched places with Battler-kun in the guest room, set the chain lock, and hid in the closet. *Dlanor: ... IMPOSSIBLE. The window seals were also INTACT. Of course, this is at the time of the logic ERROR. *Gertrude: Please, allow me to speak. Know that it is forbidden for blue truth to be used if based on the argument that the window seals of the next room over were torn at the time of the logic error. *Cornelia: Please, allow me to speak. Know that the opposing side is under no obligation to respond to the aforementioned blue truth...! Chapter 18: Red and Blue Truth Beatrice fully revives and explains how Battler escaped the room. *Beatrice: I'll say it. The one who rescued Battler was, without a doubt, Kanon. *Erika: Repeat it. 'Battler and Kanon are different people.' *Beatrice: I'll say it. Battler and Kanon are different people. *Erika: The cousin room is guaranteed to be a perfect closed room until the end. So, if Kanon really was in this room, it would be impossible for him to escape! In other words, Kanon was not in that room t the time it was sealed!! Kanon's name is an alias. *Erika: His real name is still unknown! If his name happened to be the same as anyone in the next room over, that wouldn't contradict the check on who was in that room. In other words, it's possible for him to be in the next room over, not the cousins' room!! *Erika: It is true that the next room over was sealed, but at the time of the logic error, only the doors were checked to see whether the seals were preserved. Therefore, there is a chance that the window seals were broken. Kanon was in the next room over, and he escaped through that window...!! That is all!!!! *Beatrice: At the time the next room over was sealed, Hideyoshi, George, Kumasawa, Shannon, and Nanjo were in it. And, the number of people in the next room over was five. No one existed there except for those to whom those five names referred! All people can only use their own names!! *Erika: Repeat it. 'At the time Battler was rescued, only Kanon entered the guest room.' *Beatrice: I acknowledge it. At the time Battler was rescued, only Kanon entered the guest room. *Erika: Repeat it. 'From the time I entered the room to the time of the logic error, Battler, Kanon, and I were the only ones who entered or exited the room.' *Beatrice: I acknowledge it. From the time you entered the room to the time of the logic error, you, Battler, and Kanon were the only ones who went in or out of the guest room. *Erika: Repeat it. 'This refers to three people.' *Beatrice: I acknowledge it. It refers to three people: you, Battler, and Kanon. *Erika: Confirming definition. Can I accept 'three people' to mean to the number of bodies? You're saying that three bodies went in or out of the room, right? *Beatrice: Of course. Three people--in other words, three bodies--went in or out. Only you and Kanon entered, and only Battler left. It has already been said in red that all people can only use their own names. Therefore, the names Erika, Battler, and Kanon can only be used by those people. *Erika: Repeat it. 'I am not the rescuer.' *Beatrice: Of course! You are the detective, are you not? Don't worry, I will respect that! *Erika: Confirming definition. 'How do you define rescuer?' *Beatrice: 'The rescuer' means someone who reset the chain lock after Battler undid it. It does not matter whether they intended to save Battler or not. *Erika: Repeat it. 'The definition of going in or out refers to when someone crosses the boundary between the guest room and the area outside it.' *Beatrice: I acknowledge it. *Erika: Repeat it. 'The word guest room includes all of the bedroom, the bathroom, and the closet.' *Beatrice: I acknowledge it. I've no intention of wriggling out of this by saying the closet isn't part of the guest room. *Erika: Confirming definition. The inside of the guest room is divided into three sections: the bedroom, the bathroom, and the closet. *Beatrice: I also recognize it as such. Furthermore, you have already confirmed with the red truth that two of those sections, the bedroom and the bathroom, had no one hiding in them. The Duel Beatrice and Erika duel over Battler's room, each firing off a bullet loaded with red truth. Erika theorizes over the room again. * Narration: The game ended while I was inside the guest room, so I did not undo the chain lock that I had previously set. So, it can't be that he escaped behind my back after I left the room. Furthermore, the chain lock was set at the same time I entered the room. No one could have left the room during the few seconds between the time I entered and the time I set the chain lock. The guest room was sealed at the time that Battler's 'corpse' was examined, so until I came again and broke the seals, it was absolutely impossible for anyone to go in or out. Therefore, when I entered the room, it is certain that Battler was hiding somewhere inside the guest room. The only chance Battler had to escape was after I broke the seals. To be even more specific, he had no chance to escape except for the time I was in the bathroom. * Narration: By the above premises, Battler's trick to escape with the chain still set is as follows! * Narration: Because of the aforementioned reasons, the only one who could have set the chain lock, which can only be set from the inside, and allowed Battler's escape... is Kanon, the only person to enter the room except for me and Battler! * Narration: After Kanon entered the room, he set the chain, hid in the one place that he could hide inside the guest room, the closet-...Ah?! *Erika: 'Battler's guest room disappearance trick' is as follows. ...While I searched the room. Battler was hiding in the closet. Then, during the disturbance in the bathroom, he unset the chain and escaped from the room. *Erika: At that time. Kanon was waiting for him in the hallway. Kanon entered the guest room in his place and set the chain. This is the trick to Battler's disappearance. *Erika: ...And. afterwards, ...he hid in the bedroom. This happened after I checked to see that there was no one unexpected in the bedroom, so it is effective. In this way. Kanon the rescuer concealed himself in the bedroom. * Narration: Erika's blue bullet flew in a strange arc, became a wedge of the blue truth, and pierced straight down through the bed and the floor beneath. Beato didn't pull her trigger. However, she did quietly argue back with the red truth. *Beatrice: Kanon does not exist in the bedroom. *Erika: ...Wh, what the... * Narration: Inside the coffin of the closet, nothing remained except an empty darkness... *Beatrice: Kanon does not exist in the guest room. ...Of course, this includes all parts of the closet, the bedroom, and the bathroom. The Final Shot Battler escapes his logic error and joins with Beato to fight Erika in one last duel. *Erika: Hi, pleased to meet you! I am Furudo Erika, the detective!! I may be an uninvited guest, but please, welcome me!! *Erika: I am the visitor, the 18th human on Rokkenjima!! *Battler: ...Sorry, but..." *Battler: Even if you do join us- *Battler and Beatrice: That makes 17 humans.